torivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Generation
The most important part of a game is the creation of the characters whose body you will be inhabiting for the duration of your time there (and whose mind will be inhabiting your body). While there is no right or wrong way to create characters, below are the rules specific to Taeorra. Roll the Dice Whether this is your first step or not, it is important to know what your statistics are. Statistics are determined by rolling 5d6, then separating the lowest two and rerolling them. If either of the new rolls is greater than the lowest of the three "kept" rolls, it replaces that number. Example: 5d6 are rolled, resulting in 1, 2, 3, 3, 5. You would "keep" the 3, 3, and 5 and reroll the 1 and 2, which result in a 4 and 6. The 6 replaces one of the original 3 "kept" rolls, resulting in a final roll of 3, 5, 6 and totalling to 14. Door Number Three As an option, a player rolling their staistics can invoke "Door Number Three". The player rolls two sets of statistics and the Game Master rolls a third, secret set. If they player is not satisfied with either of their roll options, they may choose the Game Master's roll. If they choose the Game Master's roll, they are only allowed to use those rolls. Newly created characters start at the truncated average party levelI reserve the right to lower the starting level if a new character would have significantly more experience than existing characters.. Bonus Experience Initial “bonus” experience is awarded for well-detailed characters. This bonus will be up to 99% of what you need to advance to your next level (relative to a single class). These bonuses stack with each other: Here are some things to take into consideration when creating characters and their backgrounds: *More detail is generally good. Backgrounds will be used for the duration of your characters' life, so it will be the foundation for some of the characters' plotlines. Filling out the short background page is a good starting point. *Make sure your background matches your character concept. Average ability scores are 9-12, so anything higher is “above average.” A character who is shy won't necessarily have a background that includes being in the spotlight, for example. *Avoid pulling characters and backgrounds from books, movies, etc. If the DM is familiar with an obvious reference, the character will lose some of the “Unique Character Bonus.” *Only Humans, Nahdari and Baetera are concidered common; Immortals are considered rare. Immortals can only be played with explicit DM permission *Keep your background interesting. Focus on what your character would know, but include notes on things the character would not. *NPCs with names are good. It gives the DM more to work with, and can help bring more immersive content into the game. If the character is connected to notable individuals in the community (royalty, organized crime, guilds, etc) please try to flesh these details out. *If possible, put in plot hooks, not full plots.'' This allows the DM to expand and provide content for adventures to come. *'ONCE A BACKGROUND IS WRITTEN AND APPROVED, IT IS TO BE CONSIDERED SET IN STONE.''' No changes or additions should be made without consulting the DM. Character Alignment Unless otherwise specified, characters should tend toward good alignments (LG, NG, or CG) or neutral alignments (LN, TN, CN). Evil characters are allowed, but their concept should be given consideration by the DM. This may require more detail in background and character goals / motivations, especially if there are diametrically opposed alignments in the party. Campaign restrictions may limit the available alignment choices. Please confirm with the DM. Notes Category:Mechanics